Surviving A War
by PepperCornPie
Summary: War: Violent, Gruesome, Chaos, Horrifying, Monstrous, Heartbreaking...How could I have ever thought that it would be good to be reborn in the Transformer universe?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers!  
Some of you might know of my other story Adoption and I have finally decided to continue that story idea. I'm not going to delete Adoption but instead keep it up as a small One-shot. I'll warn you now that I'm slow updating and tend to get writer block often so in advance I'm sorry, hopefully Surviving a War will Survive.**

 **Here's the beginning Prologue.**

 _My life began 23/10/89, were I came screaming into this world a little too small. From there My death had began it's walk, and It finally reached it's destination on 11/05/14._

 _My death unfortunately wasn't anything special. I didn't do anything heroic; like saving a Child's life. And luckily I didn't get eaten by a shark-though I don't know if that would have been any less painful…_

 _No my death was collected in the flames that devoured me as I was stuck under a burning beam of wood…all because I didn't bother changing the batteries in the smoke alarm…_

 _I don't want to talk about how painful it was, how every second felt like my skin was melting off my bones…The pain was excruciating and yet it was only the beginning of my pain._

 _I don't remember much after that...just the_ ** _Pit._** _A cold dark place that I woke up in. A place that held nothing, just a black void. I couldn't see anything and couldn't hear anything..but I could feel everything._

 _I cold feel the coldness of the Pit creep under my skin. I could feel the chill of someone who wasn't there breathing on my neck. I could feel unimaginable pain that would caress me until it was the only thing I could feel._

 _I was so scared._

 _Where am I?! am I dead!? what's happening!? I would scream for hours and most times I would cry for my family to help me..._

 _I started to to think that I had done something wrong to end up here. My mind turned against me with vicious thoughts of myself-I'm weak-it's my fault-I deserve this with what I had done-Stupid-Undeserving-Pathetic-Lying-_ ** _Whore!_**

 _I fell in to a self hating stage. Whenever the pain would strike I took pleasure in it, since I deserved it after all. But soon even the pain grew numb and the only company I had-my vicious thoughts- left me...I closed my eyes and for the first time since I entered the dark Pit I was aloud to sleep...and dream._

 **Thanks for reading my prologue. I promise much more in the next chapter!**

 **Shout out to: CastielLunaWinchester, Verbophobic, AutobotCopperShadow, SunnySides and Diverie for taking your time in Reviewing Adoption, thank you.**

 **Have an Awesome day!  
PepperCornPie  
2/08/2015**


	2. Chapter 1-Unlocked

**Chapter one** __ **\- Unlocked** _ **  
**_ **(oh and I don't own Transformers )** __

* * *

 _ **When you close your eyes you never know if you'll ever open them again.**_

 _ **You invite the dark-welcome the dark when you close your eyes...but do you ever consider that the dark might not want to let you go? That it has plans for you? to keep you trapped and smothered in it's embrace.**_

 _ **You could get lost and forget why you closed your eyes in the first place.**_

 _ **You could fall or encounter the monsters of your fears**_

 _ **When I closed my eyes I didn't know what would happen. I didn't fight for a way out for a long time, instead I hid in the darkness and allowed the pain and misery to claw it's way into my very being until I couldn't feel anything and I was nothing but an empty shell of my previous self...I had given up.**_

 _ **I don't remember what motivated me to stand. Maybe it was a whisper? or the fact I had nothing to lose? or the strange sensation of it being the end?**_

 _ **Whatever it was made me realised that if I didn't find a way out I would die here-in the dark, alone and afraid...I couldn't accept that. The taunting voice were right, I was pathetic and so I needed to fight.**_

 _ **I lost count how many times I tried to escape the dark Pit. It was like no matter how much I tried it would just pull me under again and again and again.**_

 _ **Couldn't escape, couldn't fight, couldn't breathe! it was suffocating me-burning me-burring me and I could do nothing but try again and suffer the loss again.**_

 _ **I...didn't believe that I would ever escape. Ever. It seemed impossible, the dark was too tempting and I was...tired.**_

 _ **I was about to give up again when It appeared.**_ ** _A small dimmed blue light, and it was so bright against this blackness…_**

 ** _Like a scared animal I approached it cautiously-I didn't want to scare it away, it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen._**

 ** _Something so pure and light…a little circle of light…a little spark of light._**

 ** _I stayed with that light. Talking to it, sometimes being game enough to touch it, caress it. It didn't move. It did dim, almost to the point of extinguishing, but slowly it gained it's lightness back._**

 ** _And so I stayed with my light and_ _got closer and closer to it. A whisper of clicks and Chirps._**

 ** _…I didn't know when…or how….but I suddenly couldn't tell where I ended…and it began. Until suddenly…_**

 ** _I woke up._**

* * *

 _-ip…Drip…Drip…Drip…Dri- **Clang**!_

A black servo pressed harshly against ripped metal, trying in vain to slow the constant flow of Energon leaking from his body.

One remaining, dim, blue optic watched his surroundings as he painfully tried to push himself up into a sitting position. Fans shuddered and metal screeched but finally after the third try the black and red Mech was able to sit up against the entrance of his destroyed ship.

His frame shuddered in exhaustion as his vents tried to bring in much needed air to cool his engines from over-heating. Various cuts and scorch marks littered his body, but the worse would be the deep gash from an energon blade which tore through the right side of his frame. With just one look at the injury he knew he wouldn't be staying online for much longer, already he could feel his pumps slowing down and losing power as his spark weakened...only a few more Joors left.

He wasn't afraid of death, of entering the Well of Allsparks-it would be better then surviving this Pit of a world….

No, He wasn't afraid of death…just afraid of leaving _**Her**_ _behind to suffer it all alone..._

 _"What's this, Huh?"_ a cruel voice mocked as large green Mech made his presence known and strolled into Wirerunner's vision. Opitic widening in shock it took Wirerunner less than a Nanoclick to pass before he had his last Plasma cannon facing the Green Mech's own charged Plasma cannon.

The Green Mech watched the small red and black Autobot with a sick humour as the small Mech's arm began to shake until finally it fell _"Pathetic Wirerunner"._ he hissed in cold glee.

Wirerunner could only hiss back and glare as he tried to hold his shaking frame as still as possible to try and not show any more weakness than he already had. It was a hopeless cause, but dam if he would let himself look weak in front of this Traitor.

Furious blue optic glared passed the hot plasma cannon- now aimed for his helm- and followed the green servo holding it until he found the smug blue optics of Motorsplit " _Frag off Motorsplit. I don't want to ruin what's left of my sight by staring at your traitorous faceplate!"_ Wirerunner snarled loudly before cringing in pain.

Motorsplit only rolled his optics as he smirked at the Autobot's condition " _What? I think you should be-hehe-thanking me! The improvement suits you and-hehehe- once I tear that **fragging** sparkling from your offlined spark chamber…I'll do the same to it…Hehehehe-!"_ The insane Mech's giggles grew louder and louder as he watched the collapsed Autobot slowly grow weaker and weaker-until he suddenly noticed the slight smirk on Wirerunner's lip components.

Pausing in his laughter Motorsplit glared down at Wirerunner as he studied the hidden mirth of his enemy _"…what!?"_ Motorsplit barked, only to watch as Wirerunners secret smile increase.

 _"You really think I'm that stupid mech? Even after you tore my left optic out I can still see that your plan is full of slag…she not here!"_ Wirerunner yelled, his voice full of triumph and confidence as he watched the inner conflict inside Motorsplit beginning to brew.

A sadistic gleam entered Wirerunners optic " _what will your master say when you come back without her?"_ he taunted as his smirk grew more vicious in nature " _maybe he wont say anything and just strap you down as the next Retro-Rat that you-"_ Wirerunner's taunts were abruptly cut off as Motorsplit claws viciously latched onto his faceplates.

with an incredible amount of strength Motorsplit lifted the smaller bot away from his ship and violently threw him across the dead terrain.

Wirerunner could do nothing but ache in agony from all the pain he was receiving. He weakly tried to offline his pain receptors but it was in vain, his processor was assaulted with too much static bursts and warning signs to even begin to sort through. Finally he came to a painful stop.

Slowly he began to move again. His motor coughed and screamed against moving his exhausted frame as he rolled himself onto his back and watched Motrosplit twitch in uncontrolable rage...but still he kept the painful smile on his lips " _t-thhA-kt Alllll ouuu-sh-cot!?_ " he winced as he heard his voice box crackle out his words pitifully.

Motorsplits optics seemed to brighten-whether from anger or amusement from the state of his voice, Wirerunner didn't care- as he prowled closer to his victim " _you fraggin AUTOBOT! I will carve your spark for this!-"_ Motorsplit promised _"-rip off every piece of armour and protoform before I dig for that cursed spark of yo-!"_ he suddenly froze and his faceplates assembled a state of panic as his eyes dimmed to a very dark blue. Even from where he lied a couple meters away from Motorsplit, Wirerunner could still see the distressed expression and knew Motorsplit was receiving a Com, from who? He knew not-but he hoped to pit it was Motorsplits 'master'.

Suddenly Motorsplit's faceplates went from distressed to a sickening smirk before completely falling blank as his optic's looked away from the blank space he was staring at and back to his offling victim. Lip-plates curled back in disgust-revealing sharp denta's- he gave a mocking laugh " _pathetic_ " he spat at the Autobot as he moved forward and grabbed a rough hold of Wirerunners un-mangled leg. With a harsh tug Motorsplit began dragging Wirerunner across the battle clearing, towards his own Ship and further away from death.

* * *

Imagine my surprise when, after the terrifying pain and darkness i found that there was something...more. Much more, and though I try not to remember my time in the Dark i can't help but thank and pray to the small light I found in that dark _**Pit**_. It rescued me and kept me sane through the rest of my imprisoment until my time...ended.

I don't remember much of it-the ending that is. I don't really think about it and I try not to since It's not something I like to think about-that and the dark Pit. I've promised myself that I wouldn't dwell on it in my 'new life'.

To put it simply, I was reborn. I don't know how or why, or if it was a bad thing or a good thing. At first, it seemed horrible. Imagine waking up with the biggest migraine in the world and also not being able to control any part of your body. Even your proce-brain fighting against you with 'warnings' 'glitch present' and strange instructions. The first time I saw my robotic reflection I screamed-or I tried to, it was more of a chirping screech then a human scream- until I was approached by a much larger robot that lightly began to –and I kid you not-Purr as he lightly tapped the giant glass box I was contained in.

It was horrifying, terrifying and I couldn't do anything about it- I admit that I fainted.

After awhile I adjusted to being a robot and was able to slowly get use to my new body. Though I couldn't do much beside wave my arms and slowly-clumsily-crawl around my box, it was progress. Another advancement I achieved was the workings of my mind. I would have thought that being a robot I would have to write lots of codes and..stuff to instruct my heart to beat or to move my arms but apparently not. I feel human or…my mind does. I'm guessing my robot brain -like a normal human brain- tells body parts and organs to function with nerve messages or something...I was never really knowledgeable in the human body and less so in mechanics.

The only different and strange thing was that if I concentrated I could delve into my 'mind' and watch memories from my first life and..this new one. It was thanks to this trick that I was able to understand and answer the small messages/questions my brain sent me. It also helped with forcibly locking away bits of my first life's memories-mostly only anything to do with my family- they were just too painful to hold onto and yet I just couldn't-won't- delete them...

It took awhile for me to finally realise that this body wasn't mine to begin with. As I was skimming through some memories I came across a file that was labelled in a strange language and naturally I was curious. You know what they say-curiosity killed the cat. I opened the file and straight away I was consumed by memories. Normally I had control over the memories I watched, but no not these ones. I was forced to experience the first time this Femme saw her Sire-her learning the strange language-living through violence-being stolen and experimented on-offlining-and then finding a comforting presence in a dark Pit. Every thought, every feeling, every hope-fear-dream-pain-love-Everything that was Prima. When I was finally able to leave that file I locked it away in the furtherest area of my mind and mourned the small innocent **_sparkling_** named Prima that was tortured to death.

That file **_really_** opened my mind and I was finally able to understand bits of the language and writing. I realised the blue radioactive looking liquid I was given was the Energon my processor kept telling me I was low on and needed it for food-fule! My hands were called 'Servos', my Head a 'Helm', Brain is 'Processor' and eyes 'Optics'! ect.

I don't know what happened to end up like this and can only guess that my 'soul' was just reborn? - into this baby or Sparkling to be precise and now her life is my life. I made an oath that day that I would fight for Prima and not give up like I did in my last life.

It wasn't long after that until I started getting curious of the giant _other_ robot that wonders around. Since he kept me in this strange-glass?- ari tight box I had guessed he was my prison guard-and would scream or faint whenever he would approach- but not according to Prima's memories. No from what I remembered from that memory episode he was named Crossgrid and was a friendly bot to Prima. Feelings of love, happiness and comfort filled me as I began to watch him pass my box again and again.

He is a strange bot I admit, being mostly green with an ugly yellow helmet hea-Helm. He also seems to have two legs and arms just like me but also appearing to have a strange long claw like appendage coming out of his back that just hangs limp over his right rusted shoulder down his chest. His Optics a bright blue and an Autobot symbol on his shoulder…yes an **_Autobot_** symbol.

….I should have known earlier. I should have realised before-there were so many signs! especially since my friend was such a freaky fan! It wasn't until I finally paid attention to the bot that I realised there was a faded Autobot symbol on his left shoulder.

I froze in shock, my mi-Processor- whirling through all my memories. Trying to collect any knowledge my friend told me about transformers, every visit-speech-movie night-she had posters and toys and I should of connected it with everything I've learnt from this life. It all clicked. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed the signs sooner!

I was in such a state of shock that I hadn't noticed Crossgrid moving my way until he had squatted right in front of my container. I was looking straight ahead into his-very blue-bright optics when his purring started and like magic my shock began to fade as I listened to his calming motor purrs. My calm was turning into excitement as I realised I was looking at a Transformer...a sad transformer.

He looked sad when he began to talk quietly to me and for the first time I payed attention to what he was saying. Though I couldn't catch every word I would catch every third word or so and was able to make out that he was talking about me and about him missing someone. At first I was excited that I was being talked to by a transformer!...And then I relised I was being talked to by a transformer...a robot species that becomes endangered because a war consumes their world and kills millions…a war I was now in and had to survive as a Sparkling….oh Slag.

* * *

 **Whoa two updates on the same day? that is a roll for me.  
That's It for chapter 1, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please leave a Review and have a great day guys!  
PepperCornPie**

 **2/08/2015**


End file.
